Le maître du jeu
by Kaelyan
Summary: Il y avait ceux dont il avait eu besoin, mais qui étaient quantité négligeable. Il y avait eu ceux qui étaient importants, mais sans réel rôle à jouer. Il y avait eu les décisifs, ceux qui allaient faire basculer le cours de l'histoire. Et puis il y avait eu... lui. [Collectif NONAME - Challenge de Mars 2018]


**Disclaimer** **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de** **« Harry Potter** » **appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
** **Rating** **: K+  
** **Genre** **: Drama ; Family ; Friendship  
** **Personnages** **: Pleins  
** **Situation temporelle** **: Après la fin du tome 7, peu importe quand  
** **Changements de situation** **: aucun  
** **Autres** **: /  
** **Dates d'écriture** **: 12 mars 2018  
** **Beta lecture** **:** **Personne**

* * *

 _ **Hello !**_

 _ **Voici un quatrième OS (que quelqu'un me stoppe, s'il vous plaît) pour le challenge de mars du Collectif NoName.**_

 ** _Il fallait choisir entre deux thèmes et j'ai (toujours) choisi :_**

 ** _- Il s'appelait... (Une fic devant commencer par ces mots et qui explore les souvenirs d'un personnage qui peut penser à quelqu'un de mort ou non d'ailleurs. Attention, Aucun dialogue à l'intérieur de la fic.)  
Défi de l'auteur sur ce thème : Citer un personnage (fiction) ou une personnalité (vivant ou mort, célèbres ou pas) qui vous a marqué et pourquoi.  
_** _Je commence à être à court d'idée, moi ! Eh bien, Phil Coulson (les NoNamers, interdiction de se moquer !). Cet homme est la personnification du sacrifice de soi et de l'assomption (si, si, c'est le nom commun qui correspond à assumer) de ses erreurs. Il croit en un idéal, celui véhiculé par le SHIELD. Et même s'il a conscience que cet idéal est constamment souillé par les agents qui composent l'agence, il refuse de baisser les bras et pousse les autres à donner le meilleur d'eux même, en montrant l'exemple, constamment. Et je vais m'arrêter là pour ne pas spoiler la série._

* * *

 _ **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'amorcer. Je savais que je voulais réécrire sur ce fandom parce que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait, et il y avait assez de morts et de regrets dans toute l'histoire pour que j'aie matière à faire. Au départ, ce devait être Harry qui se désespère sur la mort de Sirius. Puis c'est devenu Hermione qui pleure son potentiel futur avec Severus tombé aux oubliettes. Puis Remus ou Tonks qui voit l'autre mourir et se laisse mourir (et merde pour Teddy pour le coup. C'est pas digne de parents ça, messieurs-dames) Et puis "on" (comprenez Nanthana14) m'a dit de tous les faire. J'ai tout de suite adhéré à l'idée, mais je voulais trouver un point commun à tous ces personnages... Après presque une demie-heure de cogitation, ça a donné... ça.**_

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Le maître du jeu**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._.

Il s'appelait Colin. Il a eu deux buts dans la vie. D'abord, son frère, Dennis. Ils étaient absolument inséparables. Ils n'avaient qu'un an d'écart, et parfois, on a vu Colin dans la classe de Dennis s'il n'avait pas cours à ce moment-là. Il était le plus grand, celui avec les responsabilités, celui qui devait protéger son petit frère. Et puis, il y avait Harry Potter. Il voulait le connaître, être son ami, l'aider, faire la différence... exister à ses yeux, en somme. Il était dévoué et était prêt à tout pour Harry. Je me suis souvent demandé s'il n'y avait pas plus que de l'amitié, mais je n'ai jamais eu la preuve que d'une incroyable adoration. Il a été tellement simple de l'utiliser. Le féliciter pour ses actions aux côtés de l'Élu, lui dire qu'il était indispensable pour Harry, et que même si le Sauveur ne l'admettrait jamais, il avait véritablement besoin de lui. Son frère a finalement été relégué au second plan. Et lorsqu'un avada a filé vers Harry, durant la Bataille de Poudlard, Denis n'a pas pensé à ses parents, qu'il allait condamner à une vie de souffrance abominable pour avoir perdu un enfant. Ni à son frère, qu'il allait abandonner et faire grandir en lui une rancœur telle qu'il n'arriverait pas à être heureux une seule minute dans sa vie. Non. Il a fait ce qui devait être fait. Il a marché vers son destin sans une minute d'hésitation.

Il a donné sa vie pour son ami.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Il s'appelait Dobby. Il a été un jeune elfe de maison heureux avec son petit maître Draco. Mais il a été trop gentil et Draco s'est attendri, alors Lucius les a punis tous les deux. L'enfer a alors commencé, pour l'elfe. Mais de par sa nature, il a accepté. Il a obéit. Il a plié l'échine. Pourtant ce n'était pas un elfe comme les autres. Au fond de lui, il avait l'étincelle de la liberté qui couvait. Alors lorsque Harry l'a fait libérer, je l'ai récupéré à Poudlard. Il fallait que je le récupère. Il avait en lui la puissance d'une révolution. Il a réussit cette révolution. Il a été haït par ses pairs mais ils l'ont suivis tout de même. Et pour lui, la liberté avait un nom. La liberté s'appelait Harry Potter. Alors il a dédié sa vie à la liberté.

Il a donné sa vie pour la liberté.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Elle s'appelait Nimphadora et par Salazar, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui détestait autant son propre nom. Mais elle a été tellement importante. Tellement utile. Elle a redonné l'envie de se battre à ceux qui étaient las, avec cet espoir qui l'animait toujours. Elle a apporté à Severus une présence neutre, à défaut d'être un soutien, mais une présence non hostile en tout cas. Elle a fait le lien entre les plus jeunes et les adultes. Elle savait trouver les mots pour calmer les ardeurs de Harry et ses amis, mais aussi rappeler aux autres, à Molly en particulier, que eux-mêmes, lors de la première guerre, n'avaient pas écouté leurs parents. Et puis, surtout, elle a redonné le goût de vivre à Remus. Il n'aurait pas eu la force de repartir dans les meutes sinon. Il se serait laissé mourir là-bas et j'avais besoin des informations qu'il m'a rapporté. J'ai crains que des problèmes surgissent lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte. Mais cela a fini de les souder et a fait ressortir en Nimphadora son instinct maternel. Elle a vu Harry comme un autre fils. Et surtout elle l'a vu comme le dernier espoir. Elle a orienté vers lui toute l'espérance qu'elle portait en elle. Et elle en avait plus que tous les autres réunis. Alors, comme toute mère, elle a fait ce qui devait être fait.

Elle a donné sa vie de mère pour un enfant.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Il s'appelait Peter et j'ai longtemps cru qu'il avait été une de mes erreurs avant de me rendre compte que le sacrifice de James et Lily avait été un mal pour un bien. James et Sirius étaient trop arrogants, trop égoïstes. Remus avait trop peur de les perdre et de se retrouver de nouveau seul pour s'opposer convenablement à eux. J'ai pensé qu'il serait bien d'ajouter un membre à leur équipe. Et ils ont adopté Peter, avec plus de facilité que ce que j'avais supposé. Ils ont continué à maltraiter Remus et Peter, même si avec moins de méchanceté que les autres. Et Peter a commencé à nourrir une rancœur. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention, c'est vrai. Je me suis dis que James et Sirius finiraient par gagner en maturité. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et la rancœur grandit. Et il se tourna vers Tom. Tom qui prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, et devenait de plus en plus puissant. Et, oui, j'y ai vu une opportunité, après que j'ai appris que Voldemort connaissait une partie de la prophétie. J'ai poussé James à prendre Sirius comme Gardien du Secret tout en glissant de temps à autres que Sirius serait le premier auquel Voldemort penserait. Sirius a dit de prendre Peter, alors c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Des quatre amis, il n'en est pas resté un seul. Mais Tom a été affaiblit, assez pour me donner le temps de trouver comment le vaincre. Puis il est revenu et Peter a recommencé à sévir. Et Harry, cher Harry, lui a sauvé la vie. Lorsque finalement, Peter a cédé à sa peur de son maître et s'est résigné à tuer le Survivant, celui-ci lui a rappelé sa dette. Peter savait ce que la main allait faire. Mais Peter était fatigué de cette vie. Et par-dessus tout, Peter avait honte. Alors il a retourné sa veste une dernière fois.

Il a donné sa vie pour ses erreurs.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Il s'appelait Severus, et c'est peut-être l'être pour qui j'ai eu le plus d'affection. Mais c'est aussi celui que j'ai le plus utilisé. Celui que j'ai eu le plus de difficultés à tromper. Pourtant, il a été le plus fort d'entre tous. Celui qui a culpabilisé le plus. Celui qui a aimé le plus fort. Celui qui a détesté le plus profondément. Celui qui s'est battu avec le plus de rage. Celui qui n'a jamais cessé de tenter de racheter ses fautes. Et moi je n'ai cessé de le tuer à petit feu. Ça n'aurait pas dû m'affecter autant, mais je regrette tellement ce que je lui ai fait subir. Et pourtant, si c'était à refaire, je sais que je recommencerais. Et puis il est parti en paix. C'est heureux que Harry ait pu être présent lors des derniers instants. Harry qui lui a pardonné. Mais Severus savait qu'une unique chose apaiserait sa culpabilité. Sa mort.

Alors il a donné sa vie pour sa rédemption.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Il s'appelait Sirius. C'était un lion. Un combattant de la lumière, sans compromis, sans faille, qui refusait la moindre chose qui n'était pas la lumière. Il n'y avait pas de zone grise. Il n'y avait que le blanc et le noir. Que la lumière ou les Ténèbres. La raison pour laquelle il n'a jamais pu accepter Severus. La raison pour laquelle il a toujours été méfiant envers moi. Il était le plus droit d'entre nous. Et malgré ça le plus tourmenté. Le plus ravagé. Le plus fou, également. Mais il avait une ancre. Une seule. Parce que son amitié avec Remus avait été condamnée le jour où il lui avait envoyé Severus, et il l'avait enterrée quand il avait pensé que le loup-garou pouvait être la taupe, avant la mort de James et Lily. Sa seule ancre, c'était Harry. Son filleul. Son frère. Son fils. Son ami. Harry était sa famille et la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester lucide. Il était fort, mais il était dangereux. À la fois parce que malgré Harry, sa folie pouvait le submerger à chaque instant et parce qu'il avait commencé à offrir une stabilité au Sauveur. Le Survivant qui ne devait pas avoir d'attache pour pouvoir se sacrifier au besoin. Je n'étais pas encore sûr qu'il doive le faire, à l'époque, mais je le craignais de plus en plus. Alors j'ai profité que Harry et ses camarades se rendent au Ministère de la magie pour le laisser y aller également. Je n'étais pas certain qu'il meure cette fois-là. Mais il aurait fini par tomber. Trop téméraire. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à Harry, il voulait en finir. Il a agit en lion jusqu'au bout. Il a honoré Harry jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Il a donné sa vie pour sa famille.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Je m'appelais Albus. On m'a donné un certain nombre d'autres noms. Certains agréables, d'autres peu flatteurs. J'ai eu la chance de ne jamais me sentir touché, par aucun d'eux. Je portais dans ma mémoire assez de surnoms susurrés à mon oreille avec amour pour ne pas les entendre. J'ai détruit ma famille. J'ai emmené mon meilleur ami sur des chemins dont il n'a pas réussit à revenir. J'ai failli réduire le monde sorcier à un amas de cendres durant des décennies. Et puis j'ai juré de consacrer ma vie à faire ce qui était le mieux. À œuvrer pour le plus grand bien. J'ai essayé de faire de ce monde un endroit de paix. Je savais que j'allais être quelqu'un dont les décisions allaient compter. Je savais que j'allais devoir faire des choix qu'on me reprocherait. Mais je ne m'étais pas effondré après la pire période de ma vie, alors je savais que j'aurais la force de tenir ma place. Et je savais également que ces choix, quelqu'un devrait les faire pour ne pas mettre notre monde en danger, alors qu'il me laisseraient en place, sachant que j'avais les épaules pour en supporter les conséquences. Je n'avais pas prévu d'aimer Harry comme un fils. Je ne me rappelais plus ce que c'était que de vouloir protéger un petit être. Peu importe qu'il ait eu onze ans ou dix sept. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que pour lui. Je ne me suis jamais autant détesté que lorsque je manipulais son environnement. Et je n'avais pas prévu de me laisser corrompre par ma douleur et ma culpabilité, et d'enfiler cette maudite bague. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être ma propre perte. Cela m'a rappelé que j'étais faillible. Alors j'ai utilisé Severus, une fois encore, et ai tout préparé pour que le plus de monde possible soit aidé par ma mort.

J'ai donné ma vie pour le but de mon existence.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Ils s'appelaient Emmeline, Amelia ou Cedric.

Ils s'appelaient Fred, Remus ou Rufus.

Il s'appelait Alastor.

Ils s'appelaient James et Lily.

Ils ont donné leur vie pour ce en quoi, en _qui,_ ils croyaient.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Il s'appelle Harry et il est le plus bel être humain que la terre ait portée. Il est un ami formidable, et ne laisse personne en arrière. Il se bat pour la liberté comme un enragé, donnant sa vie s'il le faut. Il aime les gens et le monde comme seul un enfant peut aimer, avec toute son innocence et sa naïveté, malgré tout ce par quoi je l'ai fait passer. Il n'abandonne personne, pas même ses ennemis. Il pardonne ce que personne n'aurait su pardonner. Il donne envie qu'on se batte pour lui, avec toutes nos forces. Il fait ressortir l'être humain en nous, et touche notre âme par sa simple présence.

Il s'appelle Harry, et nous sommes fiers d'avoir donné notre vie pour lui.

._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 _ **C'est le moment où j'avoue que je trouve le personnage de Harry geignant, inconsistant, soporifique et immature ? Comment ça non ? Pourtant, même si je grossis le trait, c'est ce que je pense. Je ne l'apprécie pas. Mais je crains que ce soit parce que la prestation de l'acteur m'a de plus en plus déçue, au fur et à mesure des films. Passons. Si vous voulez en discutez, n'hésitez pas à me MP.**_

 _ **Et je n'aime pas Dumbledore non plus, mais je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place et j'éprouve un grand respect pour lui. C'est facile de tirer à boulet rouge et l'accabler de toutes les fautes, mais qu'aurions nous fait à sa place ? ("né en 17 à Leindenstaadt" attitude...)**_

 _ **Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **Kae**_


End file.
